powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Lee Scott
Jason Lee Scott is a fictional character from the Power Rangers franchise, and one of the main protagonists of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. He was the first Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, as well as the original leader of the Power Rangers. He later returned in Power Rangers Zeo to become the second Gold Zeo Ranger, temporarily receiving those powers from Trey of Triforia. Biography Mighty Morphin Era Before becoming a Power Ranger, Jason was already a talented martial artist who enjoyed teaching others as well. Like his fellow future Rangers, he grew up and lived in the city of Angel Grove and attended Angel Grove High School. Jason taught a martial arts class at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym, a place that Jason and his friends like to work out and hang out in. One fateful day, as Jason finished conducting one of his classes and was chatting with his best friends, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly, an earthquake began across Angel Grove. As Ernie's emptied out, Jason and his friends felt themselves being lifted and carried along in streams of colored lights. They landed in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Jason and the others examined their surroundings, a robot by the name of Alpha 5 approached them. As Jason was taking this all in, an even more strange sight awaited him. In an energy tube of blue light, was a huge floating head, who introduced itself as Zordon and explained that Jason and the others had been chosen by him to fight evil in the form of Rita Repulsa. In order to do so, Zordon said he would grant the five teens the power to become a fighting force known as the Power Rangers. The further explanation of dinosaur Zords and Power Morphers threw Zack and the others off, except for Jason. As Zack was leading the group out, Jason lingered; He was a natural-born leader and the idea of him being a sort of modern day hero appealed to him greatly. Very reluctantly, Jason followed his friends out of the Command Center. Once outside the building, Jason tried to persuade the others that maybe they should give this a shot. They didn't get too far. Before Jason's eyes a group of very strange beings were standing before him and the others. The beings were Putties - Rita's evil henchmen. At first, Jason and other others fought with all their might, but they were swiftly defeated. Realizing they didn't have the strength to defeat the Putties, Jason encouraged everyone to use their Power Morphers. Jason morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger for the first time. With these new powers, Jason and the other Rangers made quick work of the Putties. When Rita unleashed her second-in-command Goldar on Angel Grove, Jason led the other Rangers in summoning their Zords and combining them into the Megazord, which they used to successfully force Goldar into retreating. Elated with their victory, the group went back into the Command Center. Unable to suppress the grin on his face, Jason quickly told Zordon that he was more than willing to continue defending the world from evil. Thus, Jason became the leader of the Power Rangers and a formidable force of good against evil. Although a Ranger, Jason still kept up with the life he had prior to becoming a Ranger. Jason got involved in all the extra school activities that went on in Angel Grove as well as activities outside of school: food fairs, carnivals, dances, insect collecting, planting trees in the park, burying a time capsule, acting in school plays, and even finding stray animals a home. Jason still taught his martial arts classes. He even managed to beat a weight lifting record set by Bulk, which greatly angered Bulk. During this time, not only did Jason have to contend with Rita, but with Bulk and Skull as well. Most especially Bulk, who seemed to take a great joy in trying to put Jason down. They had many confrontations with usually Bulk on the losing side. Bulk and Skull also enjoyed tormenting Billy. Jason offered to teach Billy martial arts and Billy took Jason up on his offer. Jason gave Billy as much encouragement as he could to bolster up Billy's self confidence. Jason stayed active in many ways. Playing volleyball, football, basketball, mountain biking, broomball, scuba diving (where Jason was also a certified instructor). Jason was always willing to try new things. Helping his team win the Noble Lion trophy was a great pleasure, especially since Bulk and Skull were on the opposite team. Although trying to communicate in sign language was more difficult than what he thought as he unintentionally said something silly to a hearing impaired girl. Environmentally conscious, Jason even joined a clean-up club set up by Trini and pitched in picking up trash. Jason was very close and protective of his fellow Rangers, especially Zack. Jason, along with the other Rangers, had great fun planning Zack's surprise birthday party. Zack and Jason worked out together frequently. Zack was always telling Jason about his frustrations at trying to win over the beautiful Angela. Jason sympathized, but couldn't offer much advice. Although a very good looking man, Jason had never found himself in Zack's position. He had never found the girl of his dreams; Jason was however very protective of Kimberly and Trini. Although they are beautiful girls, he cared for them as a big brother. Jason had a soft spot for kids. He enjoyed taking his cousin Jeremy fishing and showing him some karate moves. Jason and Zack even coached a young boy into becoming a better soccer player. Green Ranger Arc Although Jason had had many battles with Rita Repulsa's various monsters, the Rangers' biggest challenge awaited ahead. Another Ranger, colored green, appeared on the scene, but this Green Ranger was working for Rita. Jason was placed in great danger when the Green Ranger transported him to the Dark Dimension. There Jason faced off against Goldar. Narrowly escaping damage from Goldar's sword, Jason had to be quick on his feet, for all he had was his martial arts skills as his morpher was in Goldar's hands. Things changed when the Green Ranger stepped in for Goldar. Thankfully, the other Rangers transported Jason back to the Command Center just before Green Ranger could kill him with the Sword of Darkness. His heart still pounding, Jason was still tense until he realized he was back. He quickly recovered and commanded the Megazord against Goldar, Scorpina, and a grown Green Ranger, but it was all part of a trap laid out by Rita, as she caused a solar eclipse that cut off the Megazord's power supply. Ultimately, the Rangers were forced to ditch the Megazord as it received heavy damage and then fell into the Earth's molten core. Jason was upset by this defeat, but he managed to convince the other Rangers not to despair over their seemingly hopeless situation. At the same time, Alpha was able to uncover the Green Ranger's true identity, which to Jason's shock turned out to be Tommy Oliver. Tommy had been a worthy opponent at a Karate match from earlier and the last person Jason expected to be the Green Ranger. As Jason and the others fit in the pieces of what had been happening, another battle loomed when Tommy summoned his own Zord, the Dragonzord, to attack Angel Grove. Thankfully, Zordon - who had disappeared due to Tommy's earlier attack on the Command Center - returned and revived the Megazord, which the Rangers used to stop the Dragonzord's rampage. Jason went down and fought Tommy in a final battle, but was still outmatched due to Tommy's Dragon Shield. However, Jason ultimately won when he hurled his charged-up Power Sword at Tommy, disarming his opponent and knocking him to the ground. Jason then immediately used his Blade Blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness, breaking Rita's evil spell over Tommy. As Tommy slowly rose to his feet, Jason was the first to offer him friendship and a place on the Ranger team. Now the team of five had turned into six and the Rangers were more powerful than ever. Initially, Jason and Tommy were always trying to upstage each other. Especially across the Karate mat; neither one wanted to cooperate with the other. Zordon wisely sent them on a mission together to acquire a new weapon. Forced to work together or fail the mission, Jason and Tommy realized they could get a lot more accomplished if they worked together. From that point on, Jason and Tommy became very close friends as they battled the forces of evil together. When Rita threatened Tommy's powers via the Green Candle, Jason would enter the Dark Dimension again to try to save Tommy from losing his powers. But once again, Goldar was waiting for him and Jason was unable to retrieve the candle. Jason felt a deep sense of frustration as Zack led him out of the Dimension, but Jason needed to save Tommy from Rita's monster. Zordon came up with a way to defeat Rita from obtaining the Green Ranger's powers, he would have to give his Power Coin to one of the Rangers with a strong link to the Morphing Grid. Tommy passed his coin onto Jason. Jason felt the power surge through his body, and the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger transferred to him. He was unable to help Tommy from losing his powers, but he would take good care of them and the Dragonzord. Jason was also close to his family. His parents meant everything to him. In another of Rita's plots, the citizens of Angel Grove - along with the Rangers' parents - disappeared. The only way to retrieve them was to give Goldar their Power Coins. With Goldar taunting them, Jason and the others reluctantly gave him their power coins. Jason shuddered as he felt his power leave him. And then the worst part of all, Goldar and Rita had no intention of returning the Rangers' parents. Feeling betrayed and foolish for believing in Rita, the Rangers returned to the Command Center. There was still hope, as Jason revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus coin, he secretly kept Tommy's Dragon coin. Zordon enlisted Tommy's help and restored Tommy's powers on a limited basis. Tommy was able to retrieve the Ranger's Power Coins and the team was back in action. Jason was very enthused when his parents were released and his old teammate was able to come back as a Ranger. The Arrival of Lord Zedd A new form of evil appeared, presenting a new challenge to the Rangers. Lord Zedd put Rita back onto a dumpster and sent her off into space, and with his stronger Putties and monsters, he gave the Rangers one tough battle after another. Jason, however, was the first to discover Zedd's Putties' weakness of hitting the "Z" on their chests. The Rangers needed stronger powers and with much difficulty, Jason and the others fought hard to gain them. All the Rangers, except for Tommy, were bestowed with more powerful Zords, which combined into the Thunder Megazord. On a lighter note, Jason no longer had any encounters with Bulk and Skull. Much to Jason's amusement, Bulk and Skull were now on the search for the true identity of the Power Rangers and no longer harassed Jason. Eventually, Zedd struck a hard blow on the Rangers by draining Tommy's Green Ranger powers for good. Jason felt terrible for his friend, and really missed having him on the team. More than that though, he personally blamed himself for not retrieving the Green Candle in time to save Tommy's powers. Preying on Jason's remorse, Zedd had devised candles for the rest of the Rangers that were capable of draining their powers as well. He then captured Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack and started draining them of their powers. As with the Green Candle, being closer to the candles drained their powers faster. Watching his friends on the Viewing Globe, Jason vowed that he would not lose the rest of his team. Jason ultimately came through and restored his team's powers. Zordon later praised Jason for once again proving himself worthy as the Rangers' leader, and then showed him Tommy on the Viewing Globe. As Jason watched Tommy write a letter to him, Tommy stated that he didn't place any blame on Jason for what happened to his powers. With a burden lifted from his shoulders, Jason was able to continue leading his team onto their various battles. He was also able to win a martial arts competition called the Golden Pipe Tournament, and he dedicated his new trophy to Tommy. The White Ranger One day, Billy stumbled onto the fact that Alpha and Zordon were making another Ranger. This left the others uneasy as the Rangers were a close knit group, and having someone else step in was not something the Rangers wanted, for they had thought Tommy should have been given these powers. Jason concurred with Billy that - no matter who this new person was - they needed a new Ranger on the team. In the Command Center, Jason and the others watched a body surrounded by white light descend. With great anticipation, Jason watched the White Ranger remove his helmet. Much to his surprise and happiness, it was Tommy. Tommy was the White Ranger, and the new leader of the team. Jason very graciously let the mantle of leadership go from his shoulders and onto Tommy's, becoming the new second-in-command. The Peace Conference Things were changing for the original team. A peace conference was coming up and three students from Angel Grove were to be selected. Much to his amazement, Jason, along with Zack and Trini, were selected to go. At first, they were not sure if they should go due to their Ranger duties, but Zordon knew the trio would be a big help at the peace conference. Zordon selected three new Rangers. They turned out to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha, three new students who had assisted the Rangers in several missions. Jason's last Ranger mission was to get a sword that would allow his powers to be transferred. With Zordon's approval, Jason transferred his powers onto Rocky. And with Zordon's blessing, Jason, Zack and Trini left for the peace conference. Zeo When Trey of Triforia crash-landed on Aquitar, he was injured and split into his three forms of Wisdom, Courage, and Heart. Because of this, he was unable to control the Gold Ranger powers and could not again until his three forms were able to rejoin as one, and if the powers were not transferred temporarily during that time, the powers would be lost for good. The Alien Rangers sent Trey to Earth, where Billy attempted to take in the powers himself, but his body rejected them (due to his body unintentionally absorbing negative energy from the destruction of the Command Center). So instead, Tommy considered Jason for the job, and later found Jason and brought him to the Power Chamber, while Jason was disguised with a trench-coat, sunglasses and a bandana. On their way to the Chamber, however, they were attacked by the Machine Empire's Cogs, but were able to get close enough to teleport to the Power Chamber, where Jason revealed himself and the powers were transferred and entrusted to him by Trey. Jason thus became the second Gold Zeo Ranger, wielding the Golden Power Staff. Unbeknownst at first to Jason, his successor, Rocky had felt himself being left out and being replaced by the Ranger he replaced. When Rocky tried to take on King Mondo himself, Jason and the others came to help in time, and Jason assured Rocky that not only was he a valued teammate, he was Jason's friend. When Tommy was brainwashed by Prince Gasket, he thought that he was the true King of the Machine Empire. The Machine Empire was able to trick Jason into trying to help Tommy, which teleported him to an arena where Tommy was waiting. There, Gasket convinced Tommy to fight Jason, and Jason's attempts to bring Tommy's memory back failed. Jason was barely able to defend himself from Tommy, but did not attack him, since he didn't want to hurt him in the process. When they failed to stop him in combat, Jason and the other Zeo Rangers powered down to show their faces and convinced Tommy they were his friends. They succeeded and were able to escape home. Jason was surprised when Billy appeared as an old man, aging rapidly due to a defect from his regenerator. Jason met the Alien Rangers of Aquitar for the first time when they appeared and tried to help Billy, but even their attempts failed. It was decided that Billy needed to go to Aquitar to receive the treatments he needed to restore his youth. Standing alone, Jason hoped that the Alien Rangers could help Billy, as he left for Aquitar. When the team returned from another battle, they discovered that Billy had regained his youth but that he wasn't coming back, due to his falling in love. Jason and the others stated that they'd miss him. Later, Jason and the Rangers came to the realization that his powers were going away, along with his life, for the Gold Ranger powers were meant for Triforian physiology, not human. As he tried to run from Cogs, his power was deteriorating as he wore himself out. Luckily for him, Zedd and Rita confronted Mondo and his Machine Empire on site, leading to a brawl between the two that gave Jason time to escape. He came to the Juice Bar and collapsed from exhaustion, and was taken to the Power Chamber where he was analyzed. There, it was realized that if Trey did not return to normal and his powers were not reclaimed, they would be lost forever, taking Jason's life in the process. The Rangers took Jason to the site where the three Treys could reunite after a beam shot from Earth bounced onto Aquitar, Triforia and then back to Earth, as Jason held up his staff. The powers were successfully reclaimed, and Jason was saved. Jason later was saddened since he had to give up his powers. He was comforted by Tommy after contemplating on his own, which made Jason realize that there was more to life than saving the world. He spotted Emily and joined her on a walk at the beach, leaving the Power Rangers once more. Turbo Instead of returning to the Peace Conference, Jason decided to settle down in Angel Grove once again. There, he was regularly teaching martial arts again and scuba diving, though the status of his relationship with Emily after the events of "Power Rangers Zeo" was not mentioned. When Kimberly returned to Angel Grove to surprise the Power Teens and help in a charity event for the children's shelter, apparently invited to help by Jason, the two ex-Rangers spent some time together. After some work, the two decided to relax and went scuba diving together. While they were exploring the ocean, the two were captured by Divatox and her ship, along with Bulk and Skull, to the surprise of Jason and Kimberly. With that in mind, Jason created a plan and was able to assist Kimberly, Bulk and Skull in escaping the ship, after he found a portal and was able to open it. However, he was unable to escape, and remained in the ship. Jason was shackled and covered by a cloak, and was taken to the island of Muiranthias. To his disappointment, Kimberly had been successfully recaptured as well. Restrained and bounded, the two former Rangers were slowly lowered into a lava pit below them. The Turbo Rangers were able to break into the room and fight against Divatox and her henchmen, but the two former Rangers continued to be lowered, until they were submerged. However, death was not their punishment, and instead, the good within them was submerged and evil possessed them both. Conquered by evil, Jason went after his old friend, Tommy, with a vengeance for the loss of his powers in the past. He was stronger than normal and was able to beat him, until Lerigot of Liaria was able to remove the evil possession from both Kimberly and Jason. Coming to their senses, Jason and Kimberly were able to assist the Turbo Rangers in combat, which eventually led outdoors. Jason watched on proudly as the Rangers defeated Maligore and chased away Divatox. Jason congratulated his friends on their victory. Later, when Jason learned that Rocky had injured his back and was unable to enter a charity Martial Arts competition, he stepped in and helped the team win. Forever Red After Jason had been inactive as a Ranger for a few years, he was called on by his old friend Tommy, along with eight other Red Rangers on Earth. The Rangers traveled to the NASADA headquarters, where they grouped together and were informed of their mission. Jason, however, was late. Tommy stated that he doubted Jason would show up, but Cole Evans heard the sound of a motorcycle and saw Jason riding on a motorcycle. He joined the rest of the Red Rangers on the Astro Megaship Mark II, as they discussed the threat that the remnant of the Machine Empire posed. Jason remembered Lord Zedd's old Zord Serpentera, since he had faced it before during his last mission as the Red Ranger, and he commented that if the Machine Empire obtained the Zord, it would have enough power to destroy Earth. The team traveled to the Moon and were able to dock the Megaship without detection, giving them the element of surprise when they intruded the Machine Empire lunar base. Jason mocked General Venjix, the leader of the remnant, about missing King Mondo, before the Red Rangers engaged in battle against the Cogs. Jason displayed his lasting acrobatics and karate skill, demonstrating he still had the power within him. Once the Rangers were able to defeat the Cogs, they joined Cole, who had run after Venjix and the other generals, outside. They also met up with Leo and Aurico, who had arrived from their worlds, Mirinoi and Aquitar. When all ten Red Rangers were lined up, Jason led them into their respective morphing sequence, himself morphing into the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger one final time. Once all ten Rangers were ready for battle, they engaged in combat against the five generals, fighting two against one. Jason and the newest Red Ranger at the time, Cole, fought against Venjix. Cole was beat in the first sequence of combat, and Jason was able to interfere and knock back Venjix. He then showed off his prowess and experience, while referring to Cole as "rookie" in the process, by easily overwhelming and nearly defeating Venjix. He then allowed Cole, the "newbie," to finish off Venjix with a special attack. However, Venjix was able to get away by fending off the veteran and rookie Rangers with a blast and boarding Serpentera. Venjix then took off with the Zord, preparing to leave the Moon to destroy the Earth. Jason suggested that the team of Rangers return to the Megaship to stop Serpentera, but Carter knew that they had to stop the Zord before it left the moon. With this, Cole boarded his Wild Force Rider and was able to ultimately destroy Serpentera from the inside, killing Venjix in the process. After the display, Jason admitted he was impressed by Cole's antics. The team was then able to return to Earth, where they said their goodbyes. After Cole stated that Tommy was the greatest Ranger ever, the other Red Rangers disagreed jokingly. Jason stated that he was the one doing all the work while Tommy hit on Kimberly at the Juice Bar. The question of how he regained his powers for the "Forever Red" special has not been established in the show. One theory was brought up at Power Morphicon 2007; Jason supposedly got back his power sometime after the events of Marvel Comics' Ninja Rangers issue #3, "Dark Thunder", in which Lord Zedd created a second team of Dark Rangers. It was stated by one of the writers at Power Morphicon that Jason took the Power Morpher from the defeated Dark Red Ranger and used this in "Forever Red". However, other fans believe that Jason's old Power Morpher could have been somehow reactivated due to it never truly being lost, since he still kept his Morpher and Red Ranger costume when his power was transferred to Rocky by the Sword of Light in "The Power Transfer". He also kept his old communicator, which he wears in "Forever Red", though he isn't shown using it. It is believed that Jason's Power Morpher remains active after the events of "Forever Red", much like the powers of the five veteran Rangers from "Once a Ranger", but this is not confirmed. Some speculation is made that Jason's original powers were merely copied, and then transferred to Rocky as a "spare" while Jason was able to keep his own Ranger powers independent from the Morphing Grid. If true, it would most likely mean that Zack and Trini also retained their Ranger powers after being replaced by Adam and Aisha. Legendary Battle Jason and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers led by Tommy that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Leadership and Friendship with Tommy Oliver Jason was highly respected during his time as leader of the Power Rangers, and is shown to have some of the best martial arts skills of the Rangers. Jason is also the only one to ever best Tommy in single combat when Tommy was still the much more powerful Green Ranger (although the two tie in a martial arts competition before Tommy becomes evil). It is also hinted that Tommy still looks up to Jason as a great leader, when he asks Jason for leadership advice after Jason becomes the Gold Ranger, even though Jason is assumed to be second in command. He also traded duties with Tommy during their MMPR season 1 and Zeo tenures with one as red and the other as 6th member. Though in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, when Jason is turned evil by Maligore, he fights Tommy and dangles him over the edge of Maligore's pit, saying "Now I have all the Muscles and the Power." this line could be taken to meaning one of two things: #A reference to Jason's incredible strength, something that Tommy had when he was possessed by the Sword of Darkness. #That Jason might actually subconsciously harbor a grudge towards Tommy for taking over as Leader, even before he stopped being the Red Ranger. this is a debated topic amongst fans. In "The Green Candle", Jason fought Goldar in an attempt to retrieve the Green Candle and save Tommy's Green Ranger powers, but aborted the effort to return to Earth to save Tommy's life. Tommy's Green Ranger powers weakened from that point on until they failed completely in "Green No More". Though Tommy didn't blame Jason for the loss of his powers, Jason himself obviously took the failure deeply to heart. He lamented in "Missing Green" that he was the reason Tommy lost his power, and even years later in "King for a Day", he was adamant about rescuing Tommy for fear of failing him again. In real life, it is reported that Austin St. John and Jason David Frank didn't get along well, which ironically is the polar opposites of their characters. Ranger Forms - Armored Red Ranger= )]] )]] Red Ranger may use Green Ranger's Dragon Shield for more power. Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Dragonzord Power Coin *Power Sword *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield }} - Gold Ranger= Zords *Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Golden Power Staff }} Ranger Keys *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers while fighting against Invidious and his XBorgs. *When assisting the other Super Mega Rangers as they became a combo Ranger Mode involving new Ranger Modes, while fighting Levira. - Armored Red Ranger= In the toyline, Jason has an Armed Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Key for his form when he uses the Dragon Shield. This makes Jason the only Ranger to have a key made for his Super Form. }} MMPR interactive CD-ROM *Jason's birthday was given as October 20, making him a Libra. *Jason's birthplace was given as Los Angeles, although Los Angeles appeared to have been replaced with Angel Grove in the Power Rangers universe. *Jason's favorite subject was political science; his favorite hobby was collecting martial arts movies; agreeing with the later Fan Club Video, his favorite food was sushi. *While Jason spent much of his time practicing martial arts, the rest of his time was spent on school and "scoping babes." *Jason was described as a "likable guy of few words" who kept his feelings close to himself, speaking no more than a few short orders when things got rough. *Jason was also described as a "patriotic guy" who was "very much into the idea of being a superhero and saving the world." MMPR fan club video *Being interviewed, Jason sat in the Command Center wearing a communicator and a red shirt. *On the topic of taking charge, Jason said that his lifetime of training in martial arts had given him focus, discipline, drive, and most importantly, patience, quoting his instructor as saying, "Patience isn't a virtue, it's a great virtue." *Asked about his worst dilemma, Jason described having to choose between rescuing the Green Candle from the Dark Dimension and saving Tommy in the battle with Cyclops. *Jason liked sushi, as it contained valuable protein and carbohydrates, but admitted he also had his junk food problems, as he liked big bowls of ice cream (though not as big as Zack would eat), cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes. *Asked about what music he liked, Jason said he liked rock, but also hip hop, which he got from hanging around Zack so often; he and Zack would often dance around and have a good time in one of their garages, until someone would walk by, embarrassing them. *On the topic of friends, Jason remarked that they were like family; he described sparring with Tommy at the Youth Center all the time, then said the girls were both really cool, both beautiful women, but that sometimes he'd have to play the big brother role and, for instance, tell an unwanted guy that Kim had a boyfriend, even though she didn't. *On the topic of a girlfriend, Jason replied that it would be really cool to have a girlfriend, to break off into boyfriend and girlfriend to do things together; if she came along, he said, he would snatch her up, if she wanted to be had. *Asked how often and what kinds of martial arts he practiced, Jason said if he isn't working too hard, he liked to put in two or three hours a day; the styles he'd studied were a very long list which included kenpo, taekwondo, judo, and shinkido, but his favorites were taekwondo and kenpo. *Talking about her friends, Kim remarked that Jason was great, like a big brother, and she felt safe and secure with him, much like she did with Tommy. Notes *Video game appearances for Jason include the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers game, the Sega Genesis version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie game, and the 15th anniversary game Power Rangers: Super Legends. *Due to Austin St. John coming back in Zeo, Jason is the only one of the first three departing Rangers (Zack and Trini) to share onscreen interaction with his successor (then teammate). *Like Zack and Trini, Jason was one of the Rangers that left before Lord Zedd came up with the plan to reverse time in "Rangers Back in Time". Therefore, he was never seen as a child onscreen. *The role of Jason was originally auditioned (and won) by David Yost, but David thought he did not look the part of a leader, so he was re-cast as Billy, with Austin hired in his place to portray Jason. *Jason is responsible for coining the phrase "Back to action!" when the Rangers, usually helmetless, would return to battle after some form of break. Jason also made the phrase "It's Morphin' Time!" famous, though it was actually Zordon who coined the phrase in the second episode of MMPR, "High Five". *Jason's birth date was listed as October 20th on both the profile card on the box of the 1993 eight-inch-tall Red Ranger Figure and on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers CD-Rom. This gives him the same birthday as Tommy. *Jason has the distinct honor of having the only founding cast member of the original cast of MMPR to share the same first name of his character. In real life, Austin St. John revealed at the 2007 Power Morphicon that Austin is his stage name and that his real name is Jason Geiger. *Early in the series Jason had a rivalry with Goldar as the monster usually fought with the Red Ranger when he particpate in a fight with the Rangers, and when they fought they battle with everything they had, though beause of multiple interventions these fights usually ended in draws. *Athletically, Jason participates the most in sports and, amongst the first six Red Rangers that appeared in "Forever Red", ties with Tommy in terms of fighting skills. *Jason, along with Tommy, Billy, Adam, Kimberly and Rocky are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. **Jason has the lower amount of episodes in this category, with 107. *His name is based on Jason Scott Lee, a martial artist and actor. He is best known for playing Bruce Lee in the semi-biographical movie Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story. Behind the scenes *Jason was portrayed by Austin St. John in all of his television and film appearances, and was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1142856/ Power Rangers: Super Legends] at the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-06-08. *After filming the episode "Opposites Attract", Austin St. John, Walter Jones and Thuy Trang quit Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The reason being contract disputes, since the actors were underpaid due to the non-union status of the company at the time. However, the characters of the actors still appeared in several of the following episodes, until they were written out in "The Power Transfer" story arc. Up until then, a combination of body doubles and stock footage of Jason, Zack and Trini were used to give the illusion that they were still on the show. Also, beginning with the episode "Welcome to Venus Island" until "The Power Transfer", whenever Jason, Zack and Trini were morphed, their voices were done by both voice doubles and recycled dialogue from past episodes, as Austin, Walter and Thuy had quit the series before the post-production ADR for these episodes was done. The series' associate producer Paul F. Rosenthal served as the voice double for Jason in these final episodes. This is also why Tommy was given leadership duties before Jason left the team; the producers wanted to transition between Jason and Tommy before Jason was written out of the show, along with Zack and Trini. *The character of Jason was voted as the greatest Red Ranger of all time in an ABC Family contest held in 2004, and again in 2007 in a contest by Toon Disney. *Jason's use of the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger after Tommy's departure is often referred to by fans as the inspiration for the Battlizer. *Jason in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers is voiced by Daiki Nakamura who also voiced Dark King Zylpheeza in Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. *Prior to the Disney Era, Jason was considered as a returning character for Hexagon, a season eleven story concept that preceded Ninja Storm. In it, Jason would have mentored the Thunder Rangers in opposition to Tommy's Wind Rangers, and would have opposed the Hexagon program as a whole due to feeling it too powerful. The antagonism between Jason and Tommy would ironically conform to rumors that Austin St. John and Jason Frank didn't get along in real life. See Also *Tsuyoshi Kaijo, the original Sentai Red *Goro Sakurai - The first Sentai Red to lead a team, then a non-leader after the introduction of an additional ranger. *Ippei Akagi - Notable Sentai Red who was both a martial arts warrior, teacher and a man of high duty like Jason *Ryuusuke Oowashi - The first Sentai Red to step down from duties as a ranger during the course of a season. *Rocky DeSantos - The Ranger who replaced him as Red Ranger. *Trey of Triforia - The Ranger who temporarily transferred the Gold Ranger powers to him. Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Co-Captains Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms